Side Effects
by Joleigh13
Summary: They may have won the battle, but the war is still looming. Join Rose and the gang along with some new interesting characters as they embark on their own journey. Just remember: not everyone will come out unscathed...or maybe even alive. Will take place primarily at St. Vladimir's Academy. Sequel to My Past Awaits NOTE: READING THE ORIGINAL IS NOT REQUIRED TO READ SEQUEL!
1. Crazy Visit

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, it feels like forever since I've written a story (or a chapter of a story heh). Anyway, I will be marking my last story My Past Awaits as complete. What you are about to read is the sequel. Don't worry about going back and reading the original. I would appreciate if you did, but it is not necessary as you will find out what happens during this story. BUT to help the few that want to have some background here you go:

Anya: Rose and Dimitri's daughter

Nikolai: Rose and Dimitri's son

Shawn: Eddie and Mia's son

Anthony: Christian's nephew

I know that new characters are hard to get used to. I personally hate when authors introduce new characters but believe me when I say that those 4 up there will be the only ones who have a dramatic effect on what happens in the story. Anya is one of the main characters in this story, but please give her a chance. Yes, there will be PLENTY of Rose/Dimitri fluff and Christian/Lissa angst...oh maybe that should be switched...oh well! Anyway, I really hope you all like it and give it a chance!

*Disclaimer*

Me: Dimmmiiiiitttrriiiiiii..

Dimitri: Yes?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Rose: Did you just DEMAND something from my boyfriend?!

Me: *cough* Baby Daddy *cough*

Rose: *steam comes from her ears*

Me: *runs*

Rose: *chases me*

Dimitri: *ahem* Jordan doesn't own anything that sounds familiar...

ENJOY!

* * *

"How are you today?"

"Honestly, All I can think about—"

Silence.

"All you can think about is what?"

"…"

"Anya?"

"Blood."

It was whispered so low that Dr. Pruzdo had to lean to hear her.

"Anya, it's completely normal to think about this especially after all you've been through lately."

"But THAT'S just it, Doc. It was not 'lately'. It's been a MONTH. I should be moving on with my life. How is it that I'm feeling this way when he only took..."

"Anya, he took something from you that will be hard for you to get back."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Anya asked with a huff.

"Security."

_Security. _Anya pondered this as she left her weekly counseling session with Dr. Pruzdo. She only went to the sessions to appease her dad, Dimitri, who noticed she wasn't doing as well as she claimed to be. Dr. Pruzdo was a psychiatrist who normally worked at Court, but was called down to the Academy after the attack. Cases of PTSD and Depression popped up all over campus after it was overrun with strigoi a month ago. People were still having nightmares about it. Dr. Pruzdo was said to be one of the best. Anya, however, had a different opinion. The doctor said that Anya's inability to move on and her disgust with blood was because a strigoi had taken her sense of _security_ when he'd bitten into her multiple times. _But she's wrong. _

Anya walked into the dhampir dorms and sat down on one of the couches in the common room. She leaned back, propping her feet onto the table in front of her, and closing her eyes. A shadow passed over her face and without opening her eyes, she whispered:

"Hey Shawn."

"How'd you know it was me?"

She opened her eyes to see Shawn Castile standing behind the couch, l9ooking down at her.

"Your cologne. I could smell it when you walked in," she replied, smirking slightly.

"Guess I need to work on that," Shawn responded, rounding the couch and sitting next to Anya.

"How as therapy?"

"I really do hate when you call it that," Anya said, frowning.

"Well, what do you want me to call it? I could be insensitive like your brother and call it your 'crazy visit'," he suggested, smiling.

"Please, no! You should really stop hanging out with my brother. He's a bad influence."

Shawn started laughing as he threw his arm around Anya's shoulder, pulling her into his side.

"I personally think he is a comedic genius, but you're avoiding the question."

"Ha! Comedic genius, my ass and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Anya."

Sighing, Anya answered: "It was okay, I guess. She told me that…it…took away my sense of security."

"Do you believe that?"

Anya gave a shrug and leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder. She could feel Shawn looking and her before sighing and kissing the top of her head.

"I just want you to get better, Anya."

_Better _is something Anya wasn't sure she would ever accomplish. The strigoi didn't take her _sense of security _as Dr. Pruzdo liked to believe. Hell, that went away from the moment her brother was captured. No, the strigoi _gave_ her something else. _Passion. _She wasn't disgusted with blood or his bite. She _craved _it and if she knew anything: that wasn't normal.

* * *

A/N: Just a teaser! I hope you all like it! Read and Review please!


	2. Numb

A/N: I am very happy with the response to the first chapter! I'm glad that you guys like it and that some of you even went to read My Past Awaits. Please note that I am making this story a bit more angsty than MPA. It will not be full on angst, make you want to cry and cuddle with your pillow in bed. I always feel that you can't write really good angst unless you have been through it or have known someone who has been through it. Anyway, I digress. What I'm trying to say is that this story won't be all happy and jolly, at least for a good portion of the story. The title "Side Effects" is truly what this story is about. It is the side effects of the battle and of their personal lives and decisions.

To Guest: Thank you so much for your review. I'm only addressing your review though I thank all of the other reviews (you all keep me writing)! I am glad you were able to go deeper into Anya. I liked your review so much because you gave your opinions on how her story should go that I am going to give you guys a hint to how Anya's portion will go. Guest had it right at one part (only one). Thanks again!

Okay, I PROMISE this will be the ONLY LONG Author's Note. I personally HATE when authors write this extensive author's note and then write 50 words in the chapter. Unfortunately, I will be that person for this chapter so this is my apology. I really hope you all enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback. This chapter will feature Rose!

*Disclaimer*

Jordan: ...Rose...

Rose: What.

Jordan: *offers donuts*

Rose: GIMME!

Jordan: Disclaimer first!

Rose: Ugh...Jordan owns nothing but her original characters. Now GIVE ME THAT DAMN DONUT!

Jordan: *throws box to Rose and runs*

ENJOY!

* * *

"Alright! I want to see the combination again!"

All of the novices in Rose's combat class quickly because the series of fight moves against their opponents. A few quick breaths flew in and out over the room as each novice strengthened their techniques. Rose calmly walked through the gym observing every novice and giving pointers to those who needed it. She rounded a pair fiercely throwing themselves into the combination. The taller of the two easily blocked the shorter's aimed attack, forcing the shorter to stagger.

"Good, Nicolai!"

Nicolai glanced over giving his mother a short nod before focusing back on his opponent. Rose moved on to survey her other students.

"Flagler, I know you can kick harder than that! Show these boys the power of dhampir girls! Castile, I swear if you look at the clock one more time, you will be staying an extra 30 minutes running laps. Now pay attention and block!"

Rose discreetly looked at the clock discreetly noting that Anya would be out of her session by now. Rose knew that Shawn Castile was anxious to see her. Anya was still going through a hard time. Dimitri thought it was because she was, in his own words, traumatized by the events of the battle, but Rose thought it went a little deeper than that.

"Alright, novices! That's it for this class! Practice and stretch! Remember, I'm randomly assigning you partners to spar with and random times for all of next week so be ready to fight at any moment!"

A slight murmur went through the crowd of students.

"Hey now! I'm sure you all want to pass your Qualifying Exams so stop whining! Class dismissed."

Rose could still hear mumbles and grumbles as she packed her , she saw an empty gym with the exception of Nicolai who was leaning against the door to the gym.

"Don't you have some studying to do Nick?" Rose said as she walked past him towards her room.

"Mom, really? Me? Homework. It's like you don't know me," Nicolai said, falling into step next to her.

"Nick you really need to focus. I know it's been hard for you and your sister adjusting to our new life here. You didn't sign up to be a Guardian and honestly, if you told me right now that you didn't want to do it, I would tell you that's okay."

"Mom, I promise you that I am adjusting fine. It is weird having to learn in a room full of other students how to fight when it's been just you, me, and Anya forever."

Rose glanced over to her son, smiling softly. She reached over to Nicolai, rubbing his back slightly.

"I have a feeling that's not what you wanted to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Nicolai said giving a short glance to his mother.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Are you taking your medication? Do you feel weird? Should we-"

"NICOLAI! I am fine. Believe me," Rose said, stopping taking Nicolai's hands, "I promised you years ago that I would never revert to how I was after your stepfather died."

"Are you sure?"

"100%."

"...Okay," Nicolai said, bending down to kiss her cheek before he headed towards his dorm.

Rose continued her path to her room. As she reached her room and went in, she threw herself onto the couch pulling her feet onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey! How was class?" Dimitri asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Fine. They're all a bunch of whiners though. You know, my class wasn't like that."

Dimitri turned to her lifting his eyebrow.

"Stop with the eyebrow thing! You know I hate that I can't do it, too."

Dimitri walked over to her with a smile on his face. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her into an embrace.

"They're always like that. Every year," he laughed. "Thank you again for taking over that class for me. Since Vasilisa is staying here for a while, they've been throwing me all of these classes to teach. I keep telling them they would be better off giving it to you since I have to leave when Vasilisa does. Did you talk to Lissa about the guardia situation?"

"No. I don't know how I feel about it yet. I don't even think I want to be back at Court."

"Yes, it hasn't really changed much since the last time you were there."

Rose thought that was probably 100% accurate. Yawning, she leaned back into the couch.

"I'll let you take a nap. I need to find Nicolai anyway. We were supposed to train today."

"He's probably in his dorm."

Dimitri nodded and stood up. Leaning down, he gave Rose a long kiss, pulling back with a smile on his face seeing an identical one on her face. He quickly walked to the door and left. Rose dropped her smile and walked into the room. Tossing her sneakers near the closet, she climbed into bed and rolled on her back. She couldn't understand why a month ago, she felt like electricity was going through her body every time she kissed Dimitri and now she couldn't feel anything.


End file.
